Cep(H)omo-Sapien
by Diversity Sol
Summary: This is a short story that will be used for crossovers with Crysis, acting as the prologue to my work. A human born to the most evolved of the creators tries to find some peace in his life.


Deep within one of Earth's dense forests, you were hiding from civilization. You were scared...and alone. Only two weeks ago, you were playing SSBB with your mom and she was absolutely trading blows with you by skill as the two of you were equal players, granted you both admitted that you both sucked. One game you always made time for when no one was around was Splatoon when family was present and Crysis when you had the house to yourself. You knew the game was for older players but you loved the enemy concept as a whole. Most game companies were running out of game ideas, so using the 'ancient visitors' trope, they made games that would catch the player's interest and keep it throughout the whole game. You made sure that there wasn't any software to track your passwords so your parents couldn't get into your computer.

You loved your parents, to the point you were like the infant metroid from Metroid 2. You had the happiest life until it happened. You were enjoying dinner with your parent in the living room when you started to have some minor discomfort. You put your plate down and head to the bathroom to let up your lunch and you see what looks like blood. You get your parents' attention and show they what you released and you were taken to the hospital.

Tests were run for any viruses or parasites and they had news that was confusing and disturbing. Your entire body was like a hardened cephalopod membrane. You and your parents were confused before you started to have more convulsions and were told to stay over night. That very night, the pain got worse as you could feel yourself in agony. Calling the nurse, she rushed in and turned on the lights. She expressed her shock, which feel deaf on your ears from your pain as you passed out from shock.

You woke up on an operation table. "Hey doctor, what's happening to me?" The doctor did not answer. Hundreds of things processed in your head, you weren't getting knocked out, you weren't hooked up to an IV or a heart monitor and their were men in uniforms in the other room. They were going to kill and study you. Your body reacted on instinct as you escaped you restraints and started running, faster than you knew you could.

You outran the men in the heavy cars as you escaped into the forest. While this is happening, your mind is filled with images. These images appear to detail a Ceph if it were Metroid Prime, with a brain made of red phazon and a transparent membrane of blue phazon. You keep running as the images detail this 'Alpha Prime' as being the superior of the Ceph, who are – in reality – the creators. They evolved into a race more evolved and more powerful than Earth Cephalopods for the sake of adaptive and reactive evolution. More images played as your body was now autonomously fleeing the armed men as you learned.

When you woke up, you took the adoption thing well, but being betrayed is something no one forgets, not even a child. So you stayed where your body stopped and learned about your heritage as you kept your hearing open, ready to run if needed. The Alpha Prime was not only your parent, it was a combination of a Cthulhu Leviathan, Metroid Prime's essence – which was a metroid that was mutated by exposure to phazon – and an Alpha Ceph all in function and appearance through its evolution so as to oversee its kind and all of the universe for eternity, it was the supreme form of the creators – a true god above all.

You fell asleep as you took in this information and let your resting mind better process what it had to learn. One thing was for sure, you had to leave home that day. Life was going to be strange for you but that was the one thing you were happy for, that life would help.

After a few days of laying low, you you headed into town as your body was starving. You attempted to steal food only to be caught by one of the clerks. The clerk grabbed something and was ready to beat, only to flinch. You looked up to see a man with a face that reminded you of wolves, wearing a blue uniform before speaking. "What do you think you're doing?" His strong words were meant to dare the clerk to do something stupid.

"This little shit was stealing my product!" The clerk shouted.

"A child steals food because of hunger and your solution is to break their bones?" The clerk was flipped off of you and onto the floor with enough force that your heard something crack. "Next time, you'll be in jail." The man looked at you and fear swelled in your mind. He crouched down and held out his hand. You took his offer and that moment changed your life.


End file.
